The Tutor
by providenced
Summary: Elsa takes An to be her student as she tutors her in Freshman Algebra.


_**A/N: This story is based off of me tutoring a Freshman at our school. The dialogue, emotions present in the other girl, and physical appearance of both of us will be present, with the only differences being the hair color, name (though I have shortened Anna's name, just as Tyler as shortened hers to Ty) and a few sentences/locations to make the story flow. **  
_

* * *

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, don't apologize to me! It's your grade."_

Elsa looked at her phone and sighed. The conversation between her and a classmate, An, was going worse than she had thought it could. How the hell does someone make a four in Algebra 1? Granted, this 'someone' was a Freshman who much preferred to have her hand on a drawing pad and eyes on a screen than at any worksheet. Still...a _four_? A zero would be better than that!

_"I'm sorry! It's just so hard to pay attention in there. I don't know what we're doing, and it's hard to keep up, so I just draw instead."_

Another sigh, but this time it was one of understanding. Elsa herself had fallen victim to getting behind in a classroom. However, she had worked diligently to better understand and grasp the concept. She did not sit around and doodle rather than attempt to catch up. She especially did not let herself get a _four_. Maybe there was something troubling her new friend? Her and An (short for Anna, pronounced "aah-n". God forbid you say it incorrectly.) had had Spanish together all year, and with Anna- that is, An, being an obvious lesbian, Elsa had always had a sort of "thing" for her. Only, An wasn't her type.

An had short red hair, wore thick rimmed glasses, and was a bit on the chubby side. At the beginning of the year, she had been thinner, and had lengthy gorgeous strawberry blonde locks. As the year went on, she decided to finally "come out", and went with it full force- something Elsa suspected happened quite often. She supposed that the girl's outgoing and slightly scatter-brained personality was the cause of her failure at a thought-intensive subject like Algebra. Elsa felt sympathetic, and willing to help.

_"Plus, the teacher is fucking hot."_

Aaaand there went the sympathy. Elsa pondered for a moment, staring at the phone screen sitting on her desk. She was a Senior at her High school, and really couldn't be caught dead talking to this Freshman by her friends. Known as the "Queens" around school, they were almost all primarily evil bitches. But, having been raised together, Elsa felt like she couldn't abandon them. However, a friend in need is a friend in need. And God, was this girl in need.

_"Look, An, I'll make you a deal. I'll tutor you, on the condition that you actually listen to me. It's 4 weeks to the end of the school year, and I know for a fact that you have to take your EoC. If you'll let me tutor you, and TRY to pass, I'm happy to help you. Free of charge."_

As the blonde stared at her phone, she re-read those sentences over and over again to make sure it couldn't come off as flirtatious. While Elsa wasn't exactly closeted, her sexuality was not something she wanted to be talked about with this girl, lest she take her kindness the wrong way. Elsa worried profusely that this could turn into her leading the younger girl on. Some might call her the "Ice Queen", but she definitely wasn't that mean. Her phone buzzed, and it was only then she realized that she had accidentally hit "Send". Stupid iPhones, being so easy to manipulate.

_"You mean like, you're going to tutor me for the rest of the year? For free? Out of nowhere? For no reason?"_

Biting her digital tongue, Elsa replied with something she hoped was sassy enough to get the point across, but not enough to be down right rude. "Yes, I mean like I am going to tutor you for the rest of the year. For free. Out of nowhere. But for a very specific reason: YOU HAVE A FOUR IN ALGEBRA ONE." On the opposite side of campus, a young Freshman bit her lip and smiled in excitement before her thumbs flew over a touch screen. "When do we start?"

* * *

**Day 1:** **Effects of Change in Linear Equations**

Elsa shuffled her notes and waited expectantly at the desk in the empty classroom she had asked permission to use. An's Algebra teacher, Mr. Dart, had been more than happy to allow Elsa access after school after she had explained her reasoning. Of course, he had had a slightly confused look on his face, and Elsa prayed that he wasn't thinking she had any ulterior motives to tutor An. Girls like Elsa weren't normally involved with girls like An. It wasn't anything rude, really. Just...it was how high school worked. You had cliques, and groups, and a select ring of friends that you stuck around with. Those friends judged you and hated you if you branched off. It was just how things were. So when An shuffled into the classroom, stifling a yawn and throwing on a beanie, Elsa was a bit disappointed that she wasn't at least trying to act like her own friends. Then again, was it really fair of her to ask this girl to change just because she wasn't her like the girls in her usual group? She had known they were different when she volunteered herself for this.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" An asked, plopping herself into a seat.

"Well, I talked with Mr. Darts- who, by the way, I am curious to see why you find so attractive. I thought you were, you know..." Elsa faded off awkwardly, avoiding the teal eyes she could feel boring into her.

"Gay? Yeesh, what the fuck is it with you straight people and your fear of the homos."

Her voice was light enough, but Elsa could sense there was a bit of hurt behind those words. She considered, for just a moment, to respond with something like _"Well, I wouldn't know. I happen to be as queer as a three dollar bill, but unfortunately my stuck up friends and over-bearing parental guardians keep me from being able to come out, due to their archaic thoughts and ideals."_

She settled for a small laugh, and the placing of papers on the desk. Clearing her throat, Elsa began her planned lesson. They had thirty minutes to try and cover as much ground on what Elsa thought was a relatively easy subject.

* * *

"So, if you change the y inctercept-" "And that's the plus, after the x?" "Or the minus, yes. If you change the y intercept, then the graph..." "Also changes!"

Elsa smiled politely. She was glad An had gotten the answer right, but was displeased at the starting point they had to have. An did not yet understand the concept of y=mx+b. She had complained that she didn't understand why they didn't have to solve for 'x' here, but in every single other problem she had had in Algebra that year. The four o'clock bell rang, signalling the teachers to leave. With that, An hurredly jumped up, snatching the papers off the desk and snatched them off the desk before shoving them into the depths of her bag.

"Well, thanks a ton, Elsie! Are we gunna do this again tomorrow?" Elsa fidgeted with her hands. She was a bit agitated from having to stay patient with someone who just didn't seem willing to learn, but...they had made progress today. Besides, she was sure she could but this on her college resume if she ever needed teaching experience.

"Yes. I'm free every night on weeknights, except... I suppose you don't mind meeting up somewhere else? I feel bad for making the janitors wait to lock this room." She had to slam her mouth shut before offering the obligatory coffee she normally did whenever asking someone to meet her somewhere. That could, in this girl's eyes, constitute a date.

"Well, where do you wanna meet? I don't drive, but I don't think my mom will mind bringing me somewhere. She doesn't get home till 6, though."

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to pass her second of quick thought off as a blink. In the moment it took for them to shut and re-open, her mouth acted.

"Give me your address. I don't mind picking you up. I normally have lots of homework, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't really afford to wait." She had laughed a little at the end, which she hoped would help take the sting out of her somewhat rude words. Elsa watched as An's face went through several different emotions. She saw confusion, doubt, suspicion, and for a fleeting moment: excitement. The freckled face finally settled on a look of caution as she pulled her bag back around and grabbed a pen from the side pocket.

"Look, I'll give you my address. But, this isn't going to be one of those early 2000's girl comedies, is it?" Elsa stared blankly at her. "Uh, I'm...I'm afraid I don't follow." "You know, the super hot popular girl decides to talk to the lame weird-o, and tricks her into becoming her best friend before making a complete fool out of her in front of the entire school at like, a pep rally or something?" "Just out of curiosity, exactly how much free time do you have?" An leaned down and reached for Elsa's hand while mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Not enough."

At the touch, Elsa jumped. An hadn't done anything weird, just grabbed her palm and turned it over, posing the pen right above the skin to jot down her address. So, why did it feel like she had just touched a hot stove? Apparently An felt it too, for her hand jerked back, and her eyes quickly met Elsa's.

"Jesus fuck your hand is cold."Elsa felt confusion flood her face before reeling in her emotions, attempting to conceal whatever emotion she could feel bubbling in her chest, so no emotion leaked into her response.

"Strange, I was thinking yours was too hot. Are you running a fever?"

"I don't think so. I feel fine."

Elsa resisted the sudden urge to lay her palm across the girls forehead, and instead stood, gathering papers neatly. She slid a slip of paper to An, and gestured for her to write down her details.

"I'll pick you up immediately after school every day. If, for any reason at all I can't be there, I'll text you and let you know. I expect you to do the same for me."

"You got it. So...see ya tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


End file.
